


昨日重现

by SombraMain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraMain/pseuds/SombraMain





	昨日重现

[R76]昨日重现

当“死神”的金属爪尖从他的颈部拂过时，即使尽力克制，士兵76号——杰克·莫里森——仍旧因他拒绝承认的恐惧与厌恶而轻微地颤抖了起来。

这可谓是最糟不过的境地了。多拉多的调查因为死局帮的出现而陷入僵局，在武器走私的背后，他嗅到了黑爪的肮脏行迹。在独自摧毁了两个黑爪的据点后，第三次的行动不出莫里森的预料遭到了强烈的抵抗，而被生擒，解除武装，落入仇敌之手，比起干脆利落的死亡又要残忍上许多。  
或许他这辈子受的折磨还不够，莫里森自嘲地想。面前身穿黑色风衣，带着可笑的白骨面具的男人用嘶哑的嗓音自称“死神”。知名的佣兵，通缉犯，恐怖分子，悬赏金额超过他至少一倍多的风云人物。然而即使挫骨扬灰，莫里森仍然能认出他的样子。他们曾在枪林弹雨中并肩作战，在同一张床上相拥入眠。他曾经的知己，至交，爱人，以及他们所曾经共有的理想的背叛者与毁灭者。  
加布里埃尔·雷耶斯。

“不要用这个名字称呼我。”死神的语气傲慢而自得。他用霰弹枪的枪口对准莫里森的眉心，似乎享受着这种占尽优势的对话环境。而莫里森对此嗤之以鼻。  
“没错，或许‘叛徒’更适合现在的你。”他示威性的咧了咧嘴角露出毫不掩饰的嘲笑。下一刻他的面颊传来火辣辣的疼痛，雷耶斯用枪托砸在他的脸上，尖锐的棱角刺破他的血肉，他尝到嘴中隐隐的腥甜味道。  
“即使成为了俘虏，也仍然如此高傲。”雷耶斯仿佛被他的无谓挣扎逗乐了一样，他用尖锐的金属爪尖捏住莫里森的喉咙，欣赏着老兵在痛苦中喘息的样子然后满意地放开手，“过了这么多年，你的作风仍然没有多少改变。”  
“而你确实变了很多。”莫里森回答。  
出乎意料的死神没有被他的挑衅所激怒。他只是透过那白骨形状的面具看着莫里森，安静而长久地凝视着他的眼睛。雷耶斯的表情被面具遮掩，但是两人都能感觉到六年间，或者更久的时间里，逐渐堆叠积压的仇恨与轻蔑如同蔓生植物般沿着他们的脚下逐渐生长攀附，将他们的精神与肉体彻底吞噬。他忽然意识到自己已经不记得上一次与雷耶斯亲吻时的感觉了。只有一种熟悉的氛围隐隐约约地留在脑海里，一种温暖而平静的氛围，属于战士，英雄与保护者的独有专利。而复仇者与鬼魂，注定与“温暖”或“平静”无缘。他知道雷耶斯也在想着同样的事情。莫里森没有凭证，但是他知道。  
黑色风衣的男人伸出手，恶劣地用尖锐的爪尖顺着他脸上的伤疤刻下伤痕。鲜血模糊了莫里森的视线，但他仍然用力瞪向雷耶斯。  
这样的反馈让“死神”颇为满意。他忽然笑了起来，凑到莫里森的耳边。莫里森感觉到腐烂与寒冷的气息从雷耶斯的面具下方传来，他的耳廓和脖颈因为厌恶而紧绷。然后雷耶斯缓慢地开口，用充满恶意的语气：  
“还记得上次被我操是什么感觉吗？”

他没有等待莫里森的回答——施虐者也向来并不需要受害者的许可。雷耶斯一只手握住莫里森的嘴巴与下颚，另一只手粗暴地撕开了他的衣服。老兵的身体因为暴露在流动的空气里而轻微地颤抖，他饶有兴味地观察着莫里森身上大大小小的疤痕，有一些非常熟悉，而另外的一些则从未见过。他忽然感觉有些恍惚。面前的人不是他所曾经一度熟悉的那个杰克·莫里森了，而是另外的一个什么人。不再是那个愚蠢而自信的金发小子，更像是几乎被摧毁的一个残影或者幽灵。  
是你亲手将他变成这个样子的。雷耶斯脑海中某个声音用歌唱般的语气提示着。是你亲手摧毁了他，也是他亲手毁灭了你。就像是在悬崖上颤抖的盲目之人，彼此拥抱着坠下万丈深渊，粉身碎骨。  
他喜欢这样的解释。  
雷耶斯放开手，在窒息边缘终于重新获得了空气的老兵大口地喘息着，试图挣开束缚他双手的钢铁手铐。雷耶斯欣赏着莫里森的挣扎，就好像猛兽在进食前欣赏被撕裂了气管的猎物最后的呼吸一样。他的两只手好像对待珍惜的宝物一样捧住莫里森的脖颈，尖锐的爪子刺破皮肤，鲜血沿着他的手指缓慢地流淌着。  
“你知道接下来我想要你做什么，对吧？士兵。”  
他握住莫里森的下巴，然后将他的嘴巴拉向自己的腰带。赤裸裸的暗示。  
他看到莫里森的表情闪过一道不加掩饰的痛恨。莫里森抬起头望着他，透过面具看着他的眼睛。他的头发花白，神情疲惫而痛苦。但是他的眼睛，始终是如同二十年前，三十年前他们初次相见时那样清澈的水蓝色。  
然后就像许多年前他在傍晚的日内瓦，莫里森给他带来楼下咖啡店的饼干，而他从背后搂住金发的年轻指挥官，在他的耳边用命令的语气说出同样的话时那样，他的回答仿佛从无可追溯的旧时光传来他的耳边。  
“是的，指挥官。”

莫里森用有些生涩的动作咬住雷耶斯的皮带扣，然后试着用舌头和牙齿去解开它。他曾经做这个很熟练，但是那已经是很多年前的事了。而在这种时刻，这荒谬的往事重现，在某种程度上的确是个不错的羞辱方式。  
雷耶斯似乎对他的磨蹭感到有些不耐烦。他一只手扶着莫里森的后脑勺，三两下解开裤带然后抽出阴茎，然后狠狠地插进了老兵的喉咙里。粗大的肉刃占据了莫里森口腔内全部的空间，他恶心得想要呕吐，而痉挛的喉咙却只带给了雷耶斯更加强烈的快感。  
“死神”轻蔑地嗤笑着，指尖以几乎称得上是温柔的动作为老兵拭去眼角因为生理性的刺激而留下的泪水。他将凶器拔出，有点好笑又有点怜悯的看着莫里森剧烈地咳嗽着，用毫不掩饰恨意的眼光看着他。他拍了拍老兵的脸作为提醒，然后残忍地第二次插入莫里森的嘴巴，缓慢地抽动起来。  
雷耶斯感觉到莫里森努力追赶着他的节奏，用嘴巴和舌头迎合着他的动作，并不是为了取悦他，而是为了让自己好受一些。无论如何，这种合作的态度让他颇为满意。他暂缓了动作，示意莫里森用舌头舔舐他的阴茎。  
老兵抬头看了他一眼，用嘶哑的嗓音评论道：“恶心。”  
他不以为意。  
“你的那张嘴总能干出比骂些没用的脏话更有价值的事来。”  
莫里森一脸鄙夷地冲地上啐了一口唾沫，但是仍然顺从地用舌头和牙齿开始服侍他的阴茎。这就像是骑自行车，一旦学会了就再也没法忘记。就算过了这么久莫里森仍然清楚地记得该怎么做才能恰到好处的取悦他。他的肉棒在老兵的脸颊上摩擦，拍打出淫糜的声响。莫里森用舌头和牙齿挑逗着他的忍耐力，没过多久，他就在一声低吼中释放出白浊的液体，喷溅在老兵的脸上。  
而同时他听到一声清脆的咔嚓声。

莫里森的双手从铁质的镣铐里挣脱出来，然后一拳揍在他的面具上。白骨的面具在莫里森积蓄着一肚子的火气的力道下四分五裂。他跪倒在地，猝不及防。  
他的面容出现在莫里森的面前。  
那是一张苍白如鬼魂的脸，双眼中燃烧着血红色的火焰。他的肌肤和皮肉组织在黑色的雾气中不断地腐烂再生，苍白脆弱的皮肤下是狰狞的筋骨和腐烂的肌肉。莫里森将他推倒在地，夺过一边桌上他的霰弹枪，用枪口抵住他胸口心脏所在的位置。  
“是时候结束了，雷耶斯。”  
莫里森嘶哑地做出判决，海蓝色的眼睛直视着他血红色的双眼。他能感觉到老兵握住扳机的手不停地颤抖着，脸上和身上被雷耶斯撕裂的伤口流出血液，滴在他的身体上。  
他忽然阴森森地大笑起来，然后一把握住老兵的手，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
他没有死。他早已战胜了死亡。雷耶斯被击穿的胸口爆出黑红色的血液与肉渣然后化成黑色的烟雾飘荡在他的胸前。莫里森睁大双眼看着他，咬紧了牙，似乎想要说很多话，又好像什么也不想说。他一把甩开雷耶斯的霰弹枪，就这么跪在雷耶斯的身上，似乎想要揍他却又无法下手。

然后出乎两个人的预料，莫里森亲吻了雷耶斯的嘴唇。

那是一个冷硬而带着拒绝意味的吻，雷耶斯的唇舌如同尸体般寒冷，而莫里森的亲吻缓慢而坚定，其中包含的情绪甚至本人都无法分清。雷耶斯近距离地看着莫里森，他脸上的疤痕被他用尖锐的指甲在许多年后再度刺穿，温热的鲜血顺着他颤抖的眼睫毛滴落在雷耶斯的脸上。他看到莫里森眼中的情绪千回百转，终于停留在他最痛恨，最不齿又最恐惧看到的那一种：  
莫里森在怜悯他。  
行动永远比思考更快，雷耶斯一口咬住莫里森的嘴唇结实地撕下了一小块肉。他用牙齿恶狠狠地把它嚼碎，然后用充满铁锈味的舌头和牙齿侵袭着莫里森的口腔。在这一瞬间，占有欲和破坏欲如同潮水般从旧日的阴影里涌现，将一切理智和意识席卷而空。他满意地看到莫里森眼中的同情如同潮水般褪去，熟悉的憎恨与厌恶又回到他们之间。莫里森用力地抓握着他的肩膀，他腐烂的身体在莫里森的手中凝集成虚无缥缈的雾气然后四散在空中。他看到老兵用无法言明的表情看着他手中四散的雾气。  
“你果然变成了一个怪物。”他说。  
“彼此彼此。”雷耶斯回应。他将莫里森按在地面上然后低下头吻着他的眼睛。他一直喜欢莫里森的眼睛，曾经他们将这个行为视作一种进行更多得寸进尺行为的隐秘暗号。然而现在这个吻除了让两个人又一次感觉到巨大的讽刺以外，似乎剩不下什么其他的含义了。他解开莫里森的裤带，将他粗暴地按在地上然后毫无预警地插入他的身体。未经润滑的甬道在他粗暴的动作下撕裂流血，老兵瞬间咬紧牙关，但是仍然尖叫出声。  
“不要怕，我会努力不伤到你的。”雷耶斯在莫里森耳边轻声地说，就像二十多年前他们第一次做爱时一样诚恳而严肃。  
而莫里森几乎连骂人都骂不出来了。他浑身脱力地抓住雷耶斯的外套，好像落水者抓着救命稻草一样紧紧不放。  
在鲜血的浸润下雷耶斯的出入逐渐变得通畅，而一切丢失的记忆都跟随着他的律动如同潮水般地涌了回来。他们太过熟悉彼此的身体了，而这么多年的诀别似乎只是让这场荒谬的性爱彻底失去了理智和逻辑。雷耶斯在他的身体中穿刺，啃咬着他的脖颈而他拥抱着雷耶斯在他背后留下抓痕——或者氤氲的雾气。不知什么时候他听到自己发出破碎而嘶哑的呻吟，而雷耶斯则沉重地喘息着。半死不活的怪物也会高潮吗？莫里森的脑子里忽然飘过这样一个念头。他有点想笑，但是大脑的机能已经不足以支撑他做出这么复杂的动作了，于是他松开双手，放任自己坠入本能的深渊之中。  
在高潮时，他模糊记得自己亲吻了雷耶斯的嘴唇。

当老兵再次清醒过来的时候，他发现自己衣衫不整地坐在墙角，身上披着那件印着“76”的蓝色夹克外套。显然雷耶斯对于为他清理这种多余的行动毫无兴趣。他试图站起身，却双腿间剧烈的疼痛几乎整个人栽倒在地上。死神带回了他的面具，坐在他之前被铐住的那把椅子上，看着他出洋相。  
“这让你满意了吗？”莫里森心平气和地问。  
“你的名字在名单的最尾部。下次见面的时候你就没有这么好的运气了。”雷耶斯回答，“你的武器在楼上，只有一个人看守。他们都以为我会杀了你。”  
“我以为你和他们是一伙的。”老兵穿上夹克衫，又一次站起身。尽管有些踉跄，但他的步伐仍然坚定有力。他扶着门框，忽然转过头对着雷耶斯作出评论。  
“各取所需的深度合作关系而已。你明白我真正的目的是什么。其他人不会明白，但是你知道。”死神懒洋洋地回答，并没有看向莫里森的方向。老兵甩上门，离开的时候没有回头。  
他知道他想要什么，他们渴求着同样的东西。在他们的愿望得到满足之前，他们不会轻易地踏入墓穴。他渴求真相，正如雷耶斯渴求复仇。他想，他知道雷耶斯也清楚明白，下一次见面时，只有一个人能活着离开。  
事情早该如此了结，他想。  
他对此充满期待。


End file.
